creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Payne
Mr. Payne was a U.S. Army drill instructor, use to be known as Drill Sergeant Payne, who was stationed at Fort Knox to train the Secret Six, however, he was training them to break out of Fort Knox because he wanted to take over the Gold-Ade Bottling Plant and steal its secret formula while posing as the Gold Monster to avoid security. Mr. Payne later became a victim of the Anti-Hunters. Background Physical Appearance Payne is a tall, slim yet muscular, and young Caucasian man. He has black hair in shape of a buzz cut, black eyes, and a cleft chin. Gallery DrillSgtPayneGPWNSD.jpg|Drill Sgt. Payne in his uniform PayneGoldMonsterGPWNSD.jpg|Payne as the Gold Monster Personality Payne was a militaristic individual, he was strict, loud, dignified, and proud. Payne was once a well-respected and trustworthy drill inspector who shows his dedication of his stature within Fort Knox, as he was personally training the Secret Six. He had a sense of gratitude as he gave Fred one of his own medals for capturing Travis Knox. Payne also addresses people in a respected and formal manner, such as "sir" and/or "ma'am" at the end of every sentence. However, in reality, Payne actually wanted to be a businessman, as revealed by Velma he wanted to break out of Fort Knox and own the Gold-Ade Bottling Plant. Even after being exposed, captured, and dishonorably discharged, he still retains his militaristic and formal attitude. As an ex-military officer, Payne is tactical, cunning, and deceptive, abusing his privileges within Fort Knox to achieve his objective of owning the Gold-Ade Bottling Plant. He caused hourly explosions to drive Sue away and when she parachuted into the base to confront the general she got sent to the stockade, and having been in charge of training the Secret Six he trained them to stay up late at night to dig a tunnel in that leads to the Gold-Ade factory to steal the secret formula. Also, as he as authorization of the Fort Knox's development lab, he has access to the military's top secret experiment, Shutdown Goo, and used a variant of it to create a gold plasma suit to hide in plain sight, and he also created a gold statue of himself to avoid suspicion. In spite of his military ingenuity, he was outsmarted and captured by Mystery Inc. when he tried to get an all-access pass. In spite of his disinterest of his position within Fort Knox, Payne isn't cold or indifferent as he revealed he used a variant of the Shutdown Goo that covered 14-Karat in gold that peels off to show that he wasn't harmed. As the Gold Monster, he is silent in contrast to Payne's loud demeanor. He shows hostility when anyone enters the Gold Room, even if they entered by mistake, as he was about to turn Shaggy and Scooby into gold statues when they unknowingly wandered into the room. He's quite indifferent, having no qualms in turning two military officers into gold statues. He also shows to be relentless, as he pursuit Mystery Inc. in an attempt to turn them into gold statues. He seems to get frustrated easily as he tried to get into the vault with an almost all-access pass. Relationships Powers and Abilities Overview Natural Abilities Death Trivia Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals Category:Convicts Category:Sergeants Category:Military Category:Villains